


Can’t Stop The Feeling

by colorfulmagic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Drunkenness, Getting Together, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Sam is too good for this shit, Shenanigans, Tony speaks Italian, surprisingly little amount of sex, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulmagic/pseuds/colorfulmagic
Summary: Tony squinted. “Last time I heard, you were bringing down the government. Nice work there by the way, it’s always great when the whole world gets access to classified files.”“Pretty sure I saw your name on that kill list, so you’re welcome,” Rogers scowled back.“And there’s the Steve Rogers I know,” Tony grinned. “Come on, let’s do lunch.”Rogers’ shoulders inched down. He seemed a bit confused, but then again his face seemed permanently stuck there most days.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	Can’t Stop The Feeling

“You know I got followed a lot as a kid. it got to the point where my dad would have bodyguards around me all the time, because that’s the best way for a kid to make friends right? Most of ‘em were harmless, just wanted a picture or an autograph or, when I got older, the occasional blowjob. Point is, I got really good at figuring out when people are following me who shouldn’t be, even when they’re pretty good, but you—“ Tony finally turned around from where he had been ambling down an alley “you suck.”

Silence. Then, with a flip down from a fire escape, Steve Rogers was standing in front of him. 

“Stark,” he nodded coolly without a trace of shame. It almost hid the pink in his ears. 

“Rogers. If you wanted to talk to me you could’ve just called.” 

“Uh, yeah, sorry I’ll make sure to remember that next time.”

Tony squinted. “Last time I heard, you were bringing down the government. Nice work there by the way, it’s always great when the whole world gets access to classified files.”

“Pretty sure I saw your name on that kill list, so you’re welcome,” Rogers scowled back.

“And there’s the Steve Rogers I know,” Tony grinned. “Come on, let’s do lunch.”

Rogers’ shoulders inched down. He seemed a bit confused, but then again his face seemed permanently stuck there most days. 

As they walked towards the little Italian place Tony knew about a block away Tony flicked his eyes over Rogers subtly. The hollows under his eyes seemed more pronounced than usual, and he wasn’t wearing his uniform— was he here on personal business? 

“How’s Pepper? I heard your house burnt down on the news.”

“Yeah, that tends to happen when terrorists shoot missiles at it.” 

“You seemed to have turned out okay.” 

“Stark luck, darlin’. Although some would say it’s the Stark luck that made ‘em blow my house up in the first place.” 

“I don’t think that counts when you give them your address.”

Tony’s mouth twitched up. “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed magnanimously. They had reached the restaurant by then, a little hole in the wall that Tony had been frequenting since his twenties every time he got high and got the munchies. 

“Antonio! È passato troppo tempo da quando sei arrivato. E chi è questo bel giovanotto?” 

“Sera Giuseppe, tavolo per due, per favore. questo è il mio ... collega. Come va la moglie?”

Giuseppe led them towards a small table in the back, away from prying eyes. 

“Bene come sempre, grazie a te. Non posso ancora ringraziarti abbastanza per aver pagato le sue spese mediche, lei ti ha reso il tuo preferito tra l'altro, non te lo darò mentre esci.”

“Sei un angelo Giuseppe.”

Giuseppe turned to Steve. “And what will you be having this evening?”

“I’ll get whatever he’s having,” Rogers nodded at Tony.

“Good, good. My Antonio has excellent taste!”

As he headed back to get them Tony’s usual, Rogers turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you could speak Italian,” he said.

“That might be because we’ve never actually spent any time together outside of work.”

Rogers looked back at him, unimpressed. Tony sighed. “My mom taught me. We used to spend summers in Italy before—” he stopped. 

A slightly awkward pause, and then— “my mom taught me a little bit of Gaelic,” he offered. “Never really picked it up but it sounded nice.”

“Interesting. Not that I’m not thrilled to be having super special share time with you, but was there a reason you decided to literally drop in?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. Listen,” he tilted his body a bit to face Tony completely, and for the first time looked directly into Tony’s eyes. “I need a favor. I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out who I can trust with this, and I realized, it’s you. I really need your help Tony. I have a… project, that I’m working on and I can’t do it without you. Do you think you can help?” He was still looking into Tony’s eyes, and he practically radiated earnestness. It almost worked.

“Do you practice that in front of a mirror,” asked Tony, mildly impressed. “It was practically textbook.”

Rogers’ eyes narrowed and the earnestness dropped away as quickly as it came. It was kind of creepy. “Will you help me or not,” he snapped.

Tony snorted. “Not unless you give me a whole lot more than you are right now babe.”

Steve’s eye twitched. 

Their food arrived and Tony dug in with relish. Giuseppe always made the best ravioli, and it wasn’t often that he got to stop by here. Steve poked around his pasta with a great deal less enthusiasm. 

“I have a… friend. And they’ve got themselves involved in the wrong kind of people, dangerous people.” Rogers looked at Tony like he expected some sort of reaction.

“Rogers,” Tony said suspiciously, “have you gotten yourself involved with the mafia?” 

“What? No! Jesus fuck,” he looked around, and, seeing no one there turned around and said in a low voice “you know James Barnes?” 

Well. Wasn’t that interesting. “World War Two soldier and your childhood best friend? I might’ve heard of him, yeah.”

“He’s back.”

Tony stabbed a piece of ravioli and chewed thoughtfully. Wasn’t the craziest thing he had ever heard. Wasn’t normal either. 

“Congratulations,” he offered. “I hope you two are very happy together, shooting Nazis or whatever it is you do for fun.”

Tony noted gleefully the twitch in Steve’s hand. It had been a while since he had irritated Rogers enough that he wanted to throttle him.

“I need help,” Rogers forced out, and there it was, it was like dragging nails through a chalkboard, “finding him.”

Tony leaned back and looked at Steve. He still just looked tired. “What’s in it for me?”

“The joy and feeling of contentment from knowing you helped a teammate?”

Tony snorted, and Steve shot him a dirty look. 

“I’ll let you play around with my shield for a whole day.” 

“Five days.”

“Three.”

They shook on it, and Steve finally turned his attention to his own plate of pasta. 

“So what have you got so far?”

“Pretty much nothing. Me and Sam— the guy in the bird costume, you’ve probably seen him in the news— we’ve been tracking him and he seems to be destroying Hydra bases, but everytime we catch up with him he’s already gone.”

Tony nodded. “Alright, I can work with that. I’ll set up round the clock trackers, and pattern tracking surveillance systems. Should be able to make it so by the time he gets there you’re waiting for him.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. And really, thank you Tony.” He didn’t smile, but for some reason this seemed more genuine than before. 

Truthfully, Tony would have helped him either way. He didn’t like Rogers that much, but he did have a whole lot of respect for him. The time he had spent talking to him in the past hour was a Steve with more energy and life in his eyes than he had ever seen him with, and he was pretty sure he knew the reason why. If Rogers wanted help getting his boyfriend back, then he would help, if only to get that hopeless look he had seen the last time they talked to stay out of his eyes.

As the following days passed, he found it was pretty simple to set up a tracking system for Barnes and predict where his next stops would be. After that it was pretty much a waiting game, as they watched to see which one he would hit first. Sam, Steve, and Tony spent a lot of time just hanging around his penthouse, keeping watch for any alerts and shooting the shit.

When Tony first met Sam, his first thought was to wonder how someone like Steve managed to become friends with someone as nice as Sam. The answer, he soon learned, was that Steve had literally bullied him until Sam had to talk to him.

“Oh yeah,” Sam chuckled, recounting the story. “He made fun of me for how slow I was, and then a couple days later he shows up at my house with Nat, looking like a pair of drowned puppies, and asks if he can stay with me.”

Tony nodded sagely. “He does that,” he confided. “Bullies you for days, all ‘man in a can, take that off what are you’, until his best friend is back and suddenly it’s all ‘I need your help Tony, I can’t do this without you Tony’.”

“Fuck off,” Steve muttered, but Tony and Sam were roaring with laughter.

It was one of these days when they were waiting for the alert when Steve pointed out a pattern Tony hadn’t seen before which pointed to a high likelihood that Barnes would either strike that day during the guard change or the day after, when the base was at its weakest. They waited in tense silence as the hour passed, but when nothing happened they were forced to admit Barnes would most likely attack the next day. Sam left, citing an appointment at the VA’s office, and Tony was left alone with Steve. 

Steve seemed tense. He couldn’t stop pacing around, but he also couldn’t seem to keep the tiny smile of his face either. It was like watching a man who had found a small ray of light after eons in a dark cave and was terrified it would be swept away again. 

“So did you two ever fuck?” Tony asked from the couch where he was lying on. 

“Mmhmm. Like bunnies. In fact you should have seen us and the Howling Commandos, it was like a blue movie everyday there. No Stark, we didn’t fuck,” Steve said irritably.

“Okay, geez, no need to take my head off,” Tony said, raising his hands up a little. “You wanted to though, right? Come on, I've seen pictures of him, he was smokin. You must’ve wanted to tap that at some point.”

Steve glanced his way with an unhappy expression, and suddenly he looked very young. That was the point where Tony remembered that he was, in fact, very young, and then he felt like a heel. “Hey,” Tony said. “You wanna get drunk?”

“I can’t get drunk.”

“That’s what you think. I, on the other hand, have not been so complacent.” Tony tapped on his watch for a couple of seconds and swept the hologram over to Steve.

Steve looked at it for a minute, and say what you will about the man but he wasn’t slow. “You calculated how much alcohol it would take for me to get drunk?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yup. It’s a hell of a lot, but that’s why it pays to have alcoholic billionaires in your contact list.”

Steve snorted. “Oh is that why it pays. Alright then, bring it on. If you want me to get drunk so badly, who am I to refuse,” and he winked at Tony.

Hm. Well. 

It was slow going, and Steve almost emptied out Tony’s entire collection, but eventually Tony and Steve were both drunk off their asses. And it turned out, Steve was a very happy drunk. 

“Hey, hey Tony,” giggled Steve. 

“What?”

“How much do ya think all the booze I drank today costs, alto, altoth—,” 

“Altogether. Umm. Five?”

“Five thousand?”

“Five million.”

“Five million!”

“To be fair it was very expensive booze.”

“I’ll say. Hey Tony,” Steve fell back like he couldn’t be bothered to stay upright anymore, and then scooched over and laid his head in Tony’s lap. Tony raked his fingers through Steve’s hair. It was super soft.

“Yeah?”

“You were right. I really did wanna fuck Bucky. But he was ummm. Wassa, what’s the opposite of gay?”

“Straight.”

“Right. He was that.”

“That’s rough buddy.”

Steve nodded his head vigorously. “It really was.”

Tony studied him thoughtfully. Tony was also definitely drunker than he thought he was, because— “wanna make out?”

Steve considered this for a moment, and then nodded firmly. And then stayed where he was. 

“Now?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, right.” And he got up, and, with surprising grace, sat in Tony’s lap with both his knees on either side of Tony’s waist. Tony leaned forward and captured his lips with his own, and dear lord who had taught this man how to kiss, and why on earth had they stopped.

He let that warm heat consume him for a bit, and curled his arm around Steve’s waist. After a few minutes of this he had a surprising realization. Holy hell, this man was dangerous. When was the last time Tony had gotten hard just from making out?

“Uh, Steve, babe?” he rasped. “If you wanna keep this to just making out, then you’re gonna have to tell me right now, because. Um. I have a bit of a problem.” 

“Your problems aren’t problems,” Steve said, and then he shoved his hand down Tony’s sweats. 

So that was the time that Tony had drunken sex with Captain America. He imagined smugly what his 14 year old self would say to that. That amazing thought was all that kept him going the next morning when he woke up with a raging hangover and a cheerful Steve who wouldn’t stop goddamn whistling. 

“Come on Tony, cheer up. Today’s the day we find Bucky!”

“And I’m very happy for you,” grouched Tony. “I just wish you would go be cheerful somewhere away from me.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. I made you eggs!” And then he laughed at Tony’s nauseated face.

At the very least, Tony could say that thoroughly fucked was a good look on Steve. Tony didn’t think he’d seen him this relaxed since— well ever.

Sam eventually came back and the mission went off without a hitch. They managed to find Bucky and convince him to come back to Steve’s apartment, although how Tony had no idea. He entertained a brief vision of Steve dropping skittles on the ground in a trail to New York, and decided he needed some sleep. 

The next day Steve came to the tower, presumably to thank him for his help. 

“He’s not doing great, still doesn’t know where he is half the time, but he seems to recognize me, so. It’s a start.”

“Sure, sure,” Tony nodded absentmindedly. He was in the workshop and there was a particularly complex bit of wiring—

“So I’m guessing you’ll be wanting my shield now?”

“Uh huh. You can just stick it right over there.” 

“Yep. Hey Tony. I was wonderin’, any chance you might wanna catch dinner with me sometime?”

Tony froze. What? “What?” he said, and turned around in his chair. 

Steve had the air of someone who was very pleased with themselves. “Dinner. With me. It’s something I like to do with people who I find insanely attractive.”

Still did not compute. Needed more data. “What?”

Steve seemed very amused now, which Tony did not appreciate at all. He prowled forward towards Tony, and Tony resisted the urge to shuffle back. Starks did not shuffle. 

“You know, I might be a little outta touch, what with the whole seventy years in ice, but I’m pretty sure that’s still a thing people do. They go out to dinner, maybe a little dancing, and then they go to one of their places and fuck.”

“Well aren’t you sure of yourself,” Tony drawled, finally regaining himself.

“I try to be,” Steve agreed. “So?”

Tony stared at him piercingly for a few moments. “And Bucky?”

“Will be fine with Sam for a few hours.”

“You know what I mean.”

Steve shrugged. “It was a long time ago, even before I got bunted into the future.”

“Fine,” Tony said finally. “But I swear to god if you take me to your favorite Olive Garden I will riot. Should I wear a suit, or should I go with your preferred style of formal khakis?”

“Such an asshole,” said Steve, but he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like or comment below if you liked it!


End file.
